


christmas eve

by luke_is_a_penguin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_penguin/pseuds/luke_is_a_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton celebrate Christmas Eve in different states.</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas eve

Christmas Eve had always been a pleasant day for Luke. Just not this one, in particular. His long term boyfriend Ashton was visiting family in his hometown of Chicago, while Luke was stuck in lousy New York. Ashton was due to be home 2 days ago, but the blistering winds and snow storms had delayed the flights, keeping the couple apart.

So there Luke was, in present time; sitting on the couch at his friend Calum's house, sipping warm hot cocoa and drowning his sorrows in chocolate. It wasn't the way he had planned to spend his Christmas Eve - hell, he had planned to do anything but. The sickeningly sweet couples littering the house made Luke sigh in jealousy, and wish even more for Ashton. 

-

The pair had met two years ago, when Luke was hired as a tutor for Ashton's little brother Harry. Not the most romantic of tales, but it was certainly special to the both of them. The story on how they met had gotten old, but the sexual teacher and student jokes never did. Luke was only 16 and still high school, while Ashton was nearly 21 and attending university. When they first came out as a couple, family and friends were bothered by the age difference, but everyone learned to accept it. Now, Luke was fresh high school while Ashton's university had ended, leaving them both with too much free time and boredom. 

Luke knew what he was getting himself into with Ashton, he had accepted it but he never thought his family in Chicago would be keeping them apart on a very special occasion. Ashton was always telling him "that's what you get for dating me", but it wasn't exactly his fault, as it was more Ashton's needy family. 

-

He ruffled his hand through his blonde hair, letting a loud sigh escape his lips. He wanted nothing more than to go home, watch Christmas movies, and curl into a ball of sadness. But his friends Michael and Calum wouldn't allow that, they had always encouraged the blonde to 'be social' (in which Luke usually made a remark about his boyfriend, but his current situation didn't allow that). 

For hours, the boy sat on the couch and watched the party happen around him. Couples were kissing under the mistletoe, exchanging gifts and drinking egg nog together. Luke wanted that so desperately with Ashton, and he wasn't exactly eager to wait another year for the holiday season to roll around. 

When it started to get late, people started shuffling out the door, buttoning up their jackets and tying up their boots. Luke used this as an opportunity to slip out of the house, no matter how many cruel texts he'd receive from Michael after they figured out his departure. 

Without bothering to grab his coat, he slipped in into the crowd and left Calum's house. When the cold December breeze hit him, he immediately regretted his decision to go without the furry coat. It was too late to go back in, he didn't want to risk meeting the wrath of an angry Calum. So Luke sucked it up, burying his hands under the sleeves of his flannel.

When he returned home, he chucked off his winter boots and clothes, jumping into a blistering hot shower. The heat felt nice, but not nearly as nice as any warmth and comfort Ashton could provide. The more he thought about the boy, the more his heart filled with sadness. He believed that there was no worse feeling, than missing the one you love most. 

Luke felt like he was back in high school, going through an overdramatic breakup with your first boyfriend. The only difference was that Luke was no longer in high school, and he hadn't exactly had a breakup. His boyfriend was just thousands of miles away.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Luke examined himself in the mirror. He hadn't realized he'd been crying, the tear tracks running down his face now quite noticeable. He silently cursed at himself for being so sensitive, but he continued to cry as he recalled moments previously spent with Ashton. 

After deciding he was being too dramatic, the boy cleaned up his act, blow dried his hair and got dressed in some patterned boxers paired with one of Ashton's sweaters. It smelt just like his lover, making his heart ache for him even more. 

His first instinct was to pick up his phone and at least send a message to Ashton. If they couldn't be together, Luke thought that was the next best thing. But the boy began to get fed up, when a notification kept coming up saying that the message could not be delivered. He next decided to call Ashton, but after 2 rings, it told him that the call wasn't available. 

Frustrated, Luke picked up their home phone and began to dial the number he knew off by heart. But after a few rings, the call cut out. "For fucks sake." Luke muttered, slamming the phone back down. 

Maybe if he watched enough cute Christmas movies, he'd forget about Ashton being gone. The boy was still sulking, as he went to put in Elf. Suddenly, the home phone started to ring. Jumping up in a split second, Luke ran over to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. 

"Hello?" He asked nervously, his heart beating. 

"Hey, sweetie." 

Luke sighed in disappointment. "Hello, mum." 

He could practically see his moms frown through the phone. "You sound rather disappointed to be talking to me." 

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was hoping Ashton would call." 

"Aw, honey." His mom said sympathetically. "You know you're always welcome to come home and spend Christmas Eve with us. I know it's hard being away from Ashton, but I still want you to have a good time. Your brothers are both over here you know, we're only 10 minutes away." 

"Thank you, but it's okay mum. I'm fine, just here watching some movies. I'm coming over tomorrow for Christmas dinner, remember?" 

"Ah, yes. I can't wait to see you darling. Merry Christmas in advance, have some fun and try to forget about missing Ashton, okay? I love you sweetie."

"I love you too, mum." Luke hung up the phone.

After sitting with his head in his palms for ten minutes, the boy decided his sadness wasn't going to fix itself. 

He decided to whip out the cookie dough and make some Christmas themed cookies. Taking out some icing and sprinkles, he tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the cookies to bake. 

His mind started drifting to the time he had helped Ashton make cookies for his sisters birthday. The pair had goofed off and ended up leaving the cookies in too long and burning them. It had resulted in messy sex, and buying store bought cookies. He smiled at the thought, not wanting to wait to create new memories.

Once the cookies were done, he decorated them with white icing, and red and green sprinkles. He drew various shapes and symbols on them. 

Sitting down on the couch and hitting play, he cuddled up in a furry blanket and ate his cookies while watching Elf. Luke specifically left the snowman one knowing it was Ashton's favorite Christmas symbol, just in case the boy came home before they were all eaten. 

After the first movie, there came another. The boy started to get very sleepy, letting the movie become the soundtrack of his dreams. Just as he was drifting off, there was a startling knock at the door. 

Groaning, he rubbed his eyes, snuggling back into the blanket. He silently hoped the knocking would go away. Unfortunately he did not, so he went to answer the door in his half conscious state. Luke dragged his bare feet across the wooden floor, his bare legs shivering. Boxers didn't provide nearly enough warmth in the winter season. 

When he rubbed his eyes one more time and opened the door, he couldn't believe what stood in front of him. He was met with Ashton's warm smile, his wildly curly locks hidden by a beanie. 

Luke squealed in both delight and shock, jumping into his boyfriends arms. The older boy laughed, closing the door behind them and bringing Luke to the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home tonight, Ashy?" Luke grinned, not finding the strength in him to be mad at his lover.

"I wanted to surprise you! Although I did feel awful, I knew you'd be at home sulking." Ashton leaned in, placing his cold lips on Luke's soft pink ones. Luke had desired to kiss those lips for more than a week, they were comforting and kisses from Ashton were amongst his favorite things. 

"I missed your lips, princess." Ashton mumbled against Luke's neck, moving his large hands over Luke's broad chest.

"You know what I missed?" Luke grinned cheekily, straddling Ashton's lap. "I missed you being inside me, I missed screaming your name so loud the neighbors could hear." 

Ashton bit his bottom lip, groaning. "Fuck, babe. Don't make me horny on Christmas Eve. I don't wanna get on Santa's naughty list." 

"Oh believe me, you're already on it." The younger boy smirked, tracing a finger along Ashton's jaw. 

"What I miss most, is your pretty pink lips wrapped around my dick. It's been a while, hasn't it kitten?" 

Nodding silently, Luke began to grind down on Ashton. Both boys moaned simultaneously, and Ashton gripped Luke's small hips, tracing his fingertips along his hipbones. 

Soon enough, Luke had managed to remove Ashton's pants, leaving him in his boxers. He placed his pale fingers on Ashton's penis, the thin material in between. Ashton was emitting tiny moans and whines, making Luke giggle as he continued to tease the boy.

"Fucking hell." Ashton breathed out desperately. "Just get on with it, stop teasing." 

Rolling his eyes, Luke muttered 'yeah, yeah' before stripping off his boyfriends boxers, leaving him completely naked. Before taking his boyfriends dick in his mouth, Luke stripped off his own clothes, shivering at the contact from the cold air. 

He wrapped his lips around Ashton's penis, earning a satisfied moan from his lover. Moving his tongue around slowly, Ashton's hands started tugging gently at Luke's blonde hair. 

Just as Luke was about to pleasure Ashton further, their door burst open, revealing Calum and Michael. 

"Hey Lukey, we were just wondering why you left the party ear-" Calum stopped mid sentence, his jaw dropping. 

"Oh my god." Michael muttered. 

"I don't know whether to be more surprised at the fact that Ashton's here, or that Luke was giving a blow job, honestly." Calum rambled, bringing his hands up to cover his eyes. Luke and Ashton both blushed profusely, scrambling to get back in their clothes. 

"I was wondering why you left the party, Luke." Calum asked, once he and Michael had adjusted. 

"Honestly, I was feeling quite bitter and lame, being the only one there without a partner." Luke confessed, locking his small hand with Ashton's large one. 

His fingers traced over Luke's knuckles, making the younger boy smile. "And I'm glad I did end up coming home. Who knows, if I didn't, Ashton would of been locked out and maybe he would of flown back to Chicago!" 

"You idiot, I have my own key." He patted Luke's thigh playfully, resting his head onto the taller boys broad shoulders. He took in Luke's familiar scent, a smile creeping onto his face. 

Michael and Calum had ended up staying over, the four boys eating cookies, watching movies, and catching up. It turns out Ashton never got to eat the snowman cookie reserved for him, Michael snatched it before Luke had the chance to present it to his boyfriend. And of course, Ashton being Ashton, made Luke promise a blow job later as an apology. Luke happily agreed, an innocent smile never leaving his baby face.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Ashton whispered into Luke's ear, as the pair listened to Calum and Michael debate over the events in Christmas Vacation. It was quite funny, how merely hours ago, Luke was set to have the worst Christmas Eve in his books. And now, it had turned out absolutely perfect.


End file.
